Nameless Wonder
by ToxicValentine
Summary: Jasper and Edward are out hunting when they come across each other... what happens?


**A.N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated anything in a few days, I've been studying for an exam and stuff so while you're waiting on the next chapter of College Romance thought I would give you all another little one shot =]**

**Love and Kisses **

**T.V**

**Xxx**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I could smell his scent in the air. I was running towards it. My brain wondering what my legs were doing. It was just so alluring. It was a mix of honey and something I couldn't pick out, but whatever it was it smelled delicious.

I slowed when I could sense his mood. He was happy, thoughtful but under that I could feel a slight wave of sadness. I knew I was close so I climbed high in the trees and made my way closer to where the sent was. I saw him then. He was feeding. I could see his muscles flexing in his back while he fed. His perfectly sculpted ass was nice and tight. His bronze hair moving slightly in the wind.

He stood up quickly and turned to stare in my direction. He couldn't see me there is no way he could see me. He kept looking over the tree I was in and took a few hesitant steps toward it. His eyes locked on mine and he froze in his place.

I jumped down from the tree and stood at the foot of it. His face was even more beautiful now I could get a good view of it. His golden eyes shimmered slightly, he had high cheekbones and a prominent jaw line. I let my eyes roam over his body he was wearing a tight grey shirt that showed his chest and stomach muscles perfectly and a pair of well fitted black jeans. He took a step back and my eyes instantly shot back up to his. He had a frown on his face. I feel that he was feeling slightly discomforted bur lustful at the same time. I flashed him a smile hoping for the best.

I saw a crooked grin spread across his face and I took a few steps towards him and raised and eyebrow challengingly. His grin grew slightly more and he took the few steps that closed the distance between us. His eyes flashed from mine to my lips. I saw his tongue slid out to wet his lips slightly then he took his bottom lip into his mouth his eyes returning to mine.

His head tilted slightly and our lips met. I felt a bolt of electricity spark through me at the moment and before I could think of what was happening our tongues were invading each others mouths and my hands had a tight grip on his hair. Pulling him to me, our bodies crashed together and his hands found their way to my waist pushing me back against the tree I was hiding in.

His lips left mine and he looked me in the eyes.

"Hello Jasper", He said to me smiling widely. I looked at him confused. "I heard you coming ten minutes ago" He said to me, confusion still clear on my face.

"You heard me? How the hell do you know my name?" I asked him still confused.

"I heard you" He said his finger tapping my head. Shit he was talented as well.

"Yes I am" He said to me smiling his lips meeting mine again more urgently this time and all thoughts and confusion were forgotten.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his arousal rub against my own, a growl escaping my mouth and my hands found their way to his hair again. I felt his hands at the bottom of my button down. He ripped it off in one go and I made short work of his own. His hand made their way to my jeans and he flicked open my belt buckle and button in one go yanking at them to try and get them off. He put me down and finished taking them off quickly followed by his own and his body crashed against mine again sending us both falling to the ground. His lips attacked my neck while I wrapped my legs around his waist again pulling him as close to me as possible moving my hips against his to cause friction. A low moan escaped his mouth and his lips found mine again. He pulled my legs up and I felt his cock at my entrance. He pushed in roughly and started moving instantly. I moaned out loudly as his pace increased. The feel of him inside me was amazing. The loud moans escaped both of us as the pace increased again. My teeth clamped down hard on his neck and a loud growl ripped up from his chest. His pace increased again and I started panting in unneeded breaths. He grabbed my length and started stroking it firmly. Each stroke matching his thrusts, it was too much. My head flew back against the ground, my back arching in the air. I screamed loudly as I came all over both of us and I felt him spill inside me. He rolled off me and instantly started getting clothed. I followed his lead.

When we were both fully clothed he turned to me throwing me up against a tree that I was sure I heard creak. His lips forcefully met mine in a last heated kiss. It was phenomenal. He flashed me a crooked grin and left. I debated on following him. I still miss my nameless wonder.


End file.
